invisiblesharkfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddy
Eddy Jackson is one of the protagonist of the video game series "Ed Edd n Eddy's Cul De Sac Warfare". In the original/first series "Ed Edd n Eddy", he cared only for money so he could get Jawbreakers, so he would get the money by scamming people out of their money. When he realized he could not do it alone he got help from Edd and Ed to help him, and the 3 of them have been friends ever scince. In "The Eds Adventures" Eddy, Edd, and Ed would go through various movie adventures such as Kung Fu Panda, and Mulan. While going through these adventures, the Eds helped an atlantian army called "The Atlantian Alliance", and due to their assistance, the three of them were promoted generals of the Alliance. However, the three of them didn't go home until the end of "The Eds Adventures of Captain Brickbeard. In "Ed Edd n Eddy High School" (Go to Ed Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki for more info), He becomes rather strong due to his dad's genes. He still loved to scam, which didn't seen to make scence due to the fact his job gave him more than enough money (unknown) In "Ed Edd n Eddy's Cul De Sac Warfare", he finally stops scamming people at the begining of the series. And to celebrate the end of the Highschool years, he throws a party at his house. For a long time from 8:00 to 4:00, everything works perfectly; but the party is cut short when the power goes out. After the power goes out he, Edd and Ed investigate. They eventually stumble across the trailer park, which is in flames. Edd sees that the Kanker sisters are dead, but Eddy looks apon something else: a huge crater with an object inside. Eddy eventualy gains control of the cul de sac. Ever scince Eddy stopped scaming, he somehow earned Kevin's respect, and upon doing so he gives Kevin the right of second in command. In chapter 6, he takes the girls with him to find Kevin, who was captured. And upon finding Kevin, Eddy places him with Nazz, who is happy to have him back, and he, and the medics eventualy regroup with the others. In Chapter 8, Eddy attempts to proove himeself by fighting a spinelax, only to run away in fear. The rest of the bio will be made when Rebelx434 finishes the story on youtube. Design In "Ed Edd n Eddy", Eddy wore a yellow shirt with a red stripe on his right. The bottom of his sleeves were purple, and his pants were light blue with red shoes. In "The Eds Adventures, Eddy wore a black t-shirt over a white sweat-shirt, and blue jeans with grey shoes. In "Ed Edd n Eddy Highschool", Eddy wore a yellow shirt with blue jeans, and black shoes. In "Ed Edd n Eddy's Cul De Sac Warfare", Eddy wears a green hoody with red sleeves, and dark blue jeans with white shoes. Age In "Ed Edd n Eddy", Eddy was 11 years old, in "The Eds Adventures", Eddy was 14, in "Ed Edd n Eddy Highschool, Eddy was 17, and in "Ed Edd n Eddy's Cul De Sac Warfare", Eddy is 19 years old. Weapons The weapons that Eddy uses throughout "Ed Edd n Eddy's Cul De Sac Warfare " are the following, and in this order throughout the series: ''Primary *Space Assult Rifle *Halo Shotgun ''Secondary *M1911 Pistol *Space Magnum Pistol